This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Specific Aim of this core is to develop and support CBPR initiatives led by Montana Tribal Colleges working in collaboration with Tribal communities and health boards on Montana Indian reservations to develop the infrastructure and capacity needed to reduce health disparities in Native American communities. The Core focuses on addressing social determinants of health and working in partnership with the communities that experience health disparities. Three interrelated strategies, in keeping with the Administrative Core's increased emphasis on enhancing health disparities research, are being used to reduce health disparities in Montana's Native American communities: funding CBPR research led by Project Leaders at Tribal Colleges;funding collaborative CBPR research projects among University investigators and Tribal College faculty (including those with expertise in the social and behavioral health sciences) that respond to emerging needs expressed by Tribal and rural communities;and helping to build networks on the Reservations that can address community health challenges. Eight research projects are funded through the Core, located at Salish Kootenai College (SKC), Little Big Horn College (LBHC), Stone Child College (SCC), Fort Peck Community College (FPCC), Blackfeet Community College (BCC), and Fort Belknap College (FBC). All investigators are new to INBRE and have been working collaboratively with INBRE mentors (Core Co-Directors, Sara Young and Dr. Suzanne Christopher, and Dr. Ann Bertagnolli) on their projects. Mentors and PI Dr. Allen Harmsen frequently travel to the colleges to meet with investigators and their staff in order to learn about each project in more detail, meet key players involved in the projects, answer questions, assist in developing research protocols, and provide advice about curriculum development in the health sciences. These projects are all uniquely positioned to draw from community resources and to focus on issues important not only to the Tribal Colleges, but also to Tribal Health Departments and the communities themselves.